


Your Mitsu!

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You nearly got into an accident at work, but luckily a small lolita boy was there to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mitsu!

**Author's Note:**

> This **was** one of my earliest work so feel free to correct any mistakes.

"Haruhi!" you ran towards your beloved cousin and gave her a friendly hug, some female students glared at you whilst others just awed. "Oh hey ___, what is it?" Haruhi patted your back then pulled away. "I have a meeting today at the Host Club so I don't have much time right now"

"Oh..." You sighed, you were hoping to get to hang out with your cousin ever since you heard she also passed the entrance exam test, though both of you have been busy catching up to the school's standards. "I was thinking if you would like to come over to Umaiumai keki today" Umaiumai keki is a cute cafe that is known for selling mouth-watering treats, you just started working there with permission from the school.

"I'll see what I can do" Haruhi said, you watched her walk down the hall towards her new friends.

"___! Today's going to be a busy day" you co-worker, Murasaki, greeted you at the counter. "Really? but it's a Wednesday"

"I don't know, but a lot of students and business people come here to eat" Murasaki said, she handed a pink plastic tray to a girl, it was filled with a small cake, plastic-glass bowl of macaroons and a milkshake. You went inside the staff room and got changed into your uniform. You wore a pink with yellow striped retro vintage dress, you also wore a white apron, despite the colours, you looked good on it and that's all that matters. Afterwards you joined Murasaki at the counter and began serving trays at the table and taking orders. "Can I order a flan and water please?" a little blonde girl with curly pig tails. "Yes, of course sweetie, anything else?"

" My brother would like pudding please"

"Alrighty then!" You repeated their orders then went back to the counter. The door rang open, but you dismissed it, suddenly the cafe got a little louder. "Tray for Table 5" Murasaki called out. You grabbed the tray and once you turned around, a familiar short-brown haired girl waved at you. You placed the tray back on the counter then ran towards Haruhi hugging her. "Yay! Haruhi, you came!"

"Well of course"

"ahem" you looked up and saw a bunch of guys wearing your school uniform. "Uh..." you stood back up straight and took out your notepad "So what would you like to order?"

"I would like to try all of the cakes you have here" a little boy that you've seen enter music room 3 chirped. You wrote on your notepad, everyone else just ordered drinks. You went back to the counter and gave Murasaki the list.

While the order was getting prepared, you were hanging out with your cousin and her friends. "How much are you getting paid?" Haruhi asked.

"$45 an hour!"

"That's a lot!"

"Probably because this is a..." you whispered into Haruhi's ear "Rich people's cafe"

"____!" Murasaki called out. You excused yourself from the table and carried a tray to Haruhi's table "This is just tray one" You explained, you walked back to the counter and carried two more tray. "Excuse me, my daughter dropped her drink can she have another?" a lady asked at the counter.

"Certainly ma'am" Murasaki said. You continued your way towards Haruhi's table, as you walked closer, there was something slippery on the floor. The trays were on the air, your head dropping towards a table corner. You braced yourself for impact.

Nothing. "___-chan! Are you ok?" you opened your eyes staring at the little senior, one hand was holding on to you while the other held a tray, Mori was holding the other tray. The room erupted into an applause. Hani set you back up on your feet "That was a close one!" Hani sighed. You stood there dumbfounded.

A co-worker was cleaning up the spilled drink, your boss told you to rest for a moment so you sat with Haruhi, still traumatized. "Are you ok?" Haruhi's friends kept asking but you always reply with a small nod. "Here!" Hani said, he scooped up a piece of cake and held it close to your mouth. You tried responding but your mouth was shut like it was glued together. Hani patted your back.

In the end you finished your shift early, Hani volunteered to take you home. You rode on the back of a black Jaguar XKR with Hani, Mori was sitting at the front seat and there's a chaperone. "I'm so glad you're alright ___-chan" Hani said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Uh? yes thank you Senior Hani" you replied, you felt uncomfortable at being inside such a luxurious vehicle with a stranger classmate.

"Just call me Mitsukuni!" Hani chirped, he began ruffling through a shopping bag. You leaned your head on the window and stared outside watching people go past. "Here it is!" Hani said. You looked over to where he was and noticed him holding up a medium-sized white bear with a cute violet velvet scarf, its eyes fully detailed and brown. "Here you go ___-chan!" Hani passed you the Teddy Bear. "Uh! But I can't accept this" you cried being modest.

"Wha!? B-but I thought you would like it" Hani's eyes began forming tears. You panicked "But it's beautiful, I love it!" you saved "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Hai! I want you to be happy!" Hani said hugging you. "I want you to remember me something by when I leave Ouran High School"

That's right! He's a Senior and he's leaving school soon, Mitsukuni was still holding onto you so you stroke his soft blonde hair, eventually he fell asleep. Once the transport reached outside your lot Hani woke up from your lap. "Good night ___-chan! See you tomorrow!" Mitsukuni waved as you exit the car and near the house. "Good night Seni--erm I meant Mitsukuni-kun" You waved back.

You watched the car drove off, you clutched the bear close to you. You thought since this bear was given to you, it was special and deserves a name. "Mitsu"

**Author's Note:**

> I accept reader-insert requests.  
> I'm new to the site so I have no idea of how to communicate with others yet! But leave it in the comments and I will (hopefully) reply back with a list of choices.


End file.
